MAPLE STORY
by retardedanimefreak
Summary: Just another maplestory fanfic.  Just adventurers skipping along Maple World, screwing people up, and killing monster  yes slimes, they're out for you .
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE RESULT OF BOREDOM + TOO MUCH MAPLEING (YES IT IS A VERB) + RE-READING 1/2 PRINCE + BEING A DUMMY.**  
>So a little explanation,<p>

this is just for pure fun. the idea was going around in my head while i was playing maplestory (with my sister sitting next to me, training her priest, which as of last night, is a bishop!) and randomly started this.

* * *

><p><strong>Maple Island:<strong>

"ARGH! WHY DID EVAN MOVE TO HENESEY?" Alex yelled to no one in particular.

Siirya sighed and tried to calm her childhood friend down. "It can't be helped," she said kindly, "his parents had to move their pig farm to a better place."

Alex ignored her and continued to rage. Most of it mixed together and turned into an incoherent "BLERGH".

Mark, noticing that Siirya was on snapping point, if not already well past it, and quickly interjected by saying, "Well, if you're so desperate to be with Evan, why not become an adventurer?"

Alex stopped yelling and a light bulb went off in his head. "OMG MARK! That's the best idea ever! Come on guys, we're off to see the Chief!"

Chief Lucas looked down at the 3 kids who watched him with big, round, puppy dog eyes. These kids wanted to go off into the world and become adventurers. It was a dangerous and lonely life ("Lonely? I've got these 3 idiots to deal with!"), as some would say. He caved in after looking at those faces again. "FINE!" he yelled. "I'll go give you an introduction letter to Mai."

"Who's Mai?" Alex asked Siirya in a stage whisper.

"She's a trainer." Siirya replied.

"Who does she train? Dogs? Mushrooms? BE SPECFIC!"

"PEOPLE WHO WANT TO BE AN ADVENTURER OBVIOUSLY!" Siirya smacked him on his head, hard.

Lucas sighed into his half-completed letter and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MINUTES AWAY FROM AMHERST<strong>

Mai looked over at the kids from the letter she was reading. It basically told her to train these 3 kids so that they could go off to Victoria Island and become adventurers. On the bottom, there was a note saying to watch out for Alex, he was the stupidest one out of the 3.

"Okay, let's start off by killing Stumps. They're not too difficult and they're one of the weakest monsters you'll ever encounter," Mai said, crumpling the paper and tossing it over her shoulder.

"How many do you want us to kill?" Siirya asked.

"5. I'll be right here, watching, so don't try to cheat. And bring me 3 branches from the stumps. I want good quality branches, not the crappy ones."

Alex nodded enthusiastically, happy that he could show off his "mad skills". Mark looked slightly worried that his hair would get messed up and immediately tried to think of a strategy that would keep his hair safe. Siirya's face was unreadable. She looked like she was contemplating the meaning of life and death. She shook her head and went off to kill her prey.

And so the trio of friends went off to kill the stump monsters, Siirya using a sword, Alex using a cheap pole arm, and Mark using a microphone.

After killing the stumps and giving Mai the 3 tree branches (which took a lot of time for Alex who was just picking things up carelessly), Mai, with a bored look on her face, said "Okay, now go kill Red Snails."

"Red Snails?" Alex asked in incredueously.

"Yes. Red Snails. They're stronger than the Blue Snails and regular Snails, and they're harder to kill than Stumps. Go kill 5 and then we'll break for lunch."

Alex grumbled to himself as he went off to go kill the snails. Mark heard him mutter, "sprinkle salt on them and watch them explode."

Killing monsters is hard work, so the group stopped for a lunch break of eggs and oranges as a starter. Mai, seeing their depressed faces, said, "You'll get the real food after you hunt pigs."

"When do pigs come up?" Mark asked.

"After the slimes," Mai said simply.

"Can I skip the eggs and go hunt for slimes?" Alex asked, looking down at his food portion sadly.

"Are you that eager to train?" Mai asked in shock.

"No. I want the real food. Not this crap." Alex said in his most serious voice.

"… Fine. Go ahead. Bring me 1 of the Squishy Liquids they drop. Just grab a handful of the slime's body."

Siirya shuddered at the thought and Mark choked on his food. Alex went off to the slimes. Siirya said under her voice, "God, I hope he washes his hands after that."

HUNTING PIGS:

"Argh, DAMNIT PIGS! STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH! LET ME KILL YOU!" Alex yelled at an uncooperative pig who just didn't want to become bacon that day.

"Yelling at the pigs won't work," Mai called from behind the fence. Alex turned around and was about to say something mean and inappropriate when Mark "accidently" threw his mike at Alex's head.

"MARK! AVOID YOUR COMRADES!" Alex yelled, rubbing the slowly forming bruise on his head. Mark smiled in such a way that said, "I don't see you as anything more than a good scapegoat and monster bait."

"See Alex, no one cares about you," Siirya called, her voice coming from his left. The 3 of them were surrounded by Pigs on all sides and we're fighting them off slowly.

"Ah, Alex, toss me my mike back, these guys don't look too friendly," Mark yelled to Alex, holding his hand out.

10 minutes later, all the pigs enclosed in the mid-sized, 15'x15' square pig farm, were all dead. Mai smiled proudly at the 3 tired and hungry kids and handed each of them 15 pieces of meat.

* * *

><p><strong>IN SOME OLD MAN'S HOUSE. SPECIFICALLY, HIS DINING ROOM. EVEN MORE SPECIFICALLY, IN HIS DINING ROOM WITH HIS DAUGHTER.<strong>

Lucas was eating dinner with his daughter, Yoona, when the front door to his house in Amhest opened up violently and a loud, annoyingly familiar voice called out, "Hey, Chief! We've finished training! Maybe you should let us leave now!"

Lucas didn't answer right away and tried to pretend that he was hearing things in his old age.

"HEY LUCAS, OLD BUDDY! WE'RE OFF TO VICTORIA ISLAND! GIVE US A FAREWELL OR SOMETHING!" Alex yelled, this time strolling casually into Lucas's dining room.

Lucas tried even harder to ignore his "guests".

"LUCAS! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER?" Alex yelled again. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? ARE YOU THAT OLD?" He walked up to Lucas and yelled into his ear, "WE'RE LEAVING MISTER. AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY GOODBYE?"

Lucas got up and yelled right back at Alex. "DAMNIT BOY! I'M OLD BUT I'M NOT DEAF. AND GREAT, YOU'RE LEAVING, I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU ANYMORE!" He stopped and realized what he was saying. "I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU ANYMORE!" he shouted gleefully. Lucas started to dance a happy jig until his back pain started up again.

After complaining of his bad back for 20 minutes, Lucas sat down and gestured to Alex, Siirya, and Mark to gather around him. "I'll write you guys a letter to Shanks. He's the captain of the boat that will take you to Victoria Island. He charges a lot but with the letter, he'll bring it down to maybe 100 mesos each. It's that or 1000. I don't remember anymore."

Alex, Siirya and Mark left Lucas's house feeling happy and excited. "Hey, I need to go tell my family I'm leaving, so I'll meet you at Southperry," Siirya said to Alex and Mark.

"Oh yeah, I should tell my mom I'm off to get a job. She'll be so proud," Mark said. "Meet you at Southperry Alex." Mark and Siirya left, leaving Alex standing on the road to Southperry.

"Yeah, see you guys there," he said to them, long after they had left. He turned and started down the path, hands behind his head, saying softly to himself, "Shoot, what should I do to kill some time?"

* * *

><p><strong>um so its not too obvious what the jobs are going to be, i'll just list it out.<strong>

Alex: Warrior

Siirya: Dual Blade (hehe, it's the name for my dual blade in kradia. I HATE IT)

Mark: Cleric/priest/bishop (it goes along that path, pick one, stick with it, I DONT CARE)

Evan: (pretty obvious) Evan. (i couldn't think of a name and didn't want to use TOBI!)

i think the next chapter will be the continuation of this (job advancements :D)

ALSO: if i spelled things wrong, please tell me. i wasn't really paying attention to the guide, so yeah. i just realized amherst wasn't AMEHEST. (wow, 5 years reading 1 thing wrong... -.-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah... so... i stopped playing maplestory due to schoolwork...**

**Ah, who am i kidding. I got bored... I started up again since PHANTOM THIEF IS COMING OUT! and might i say, he sounds sooo cool in the english videos... but then again, evan's voice is just like 100000x better...**

**SO I LEFT OFF AFTER THE 3 CHARACTERS WERE ON THEIR WAY TO SOUTHPERRY (in case anyone cares or reads this. if someone does thank you~ if no one does then... why hello self...). JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR:**

**1. Siirya: Dual-blade. Easily angered. usually fighting with Alex**

**2. Mark: Magician. Dreams of becoming a Korean popstar... (hehehe my sister's idea). doesn't like fighting or doing anything that will exert too much energy. usually picks on Alex.**

**3. Alex: Warrior. An orphan who has his moments. Usually acts stupid but is pretty smart. and strong.**

**i might need to summarize all the new characters when they come out... but mehhhh i'll think about it... :D**

***disclaimer: Maplestory does not belong to me. Nexon has the rights... but the writing is mine (i think) and has no reflection on most of my views...**

* * *

><p>Siirya sat on a rock and waited for Mark to arrive. Alex had left for Southperry the night before and promised to wait for them there. The letter… Siirya took it out and read through it again, debating.<p>

"Hey, Siirya, what 'cha reading? Is it a love letter from Alex?" Mark said, popping up behind her. Siirya jumped while Mark started laughing. "Ah, I kid, I kid," he said, after he finally stopped laughing.

"Whatever, let's go," Siirya said, annoyed and dragged Mark along the road to Southperry.

The two walked quickly to Southperry, slightly afraid that Alex had caused some kind of trouble and was in desperate need of help. "So, you got everything?" Mark said as a conversation starter.

"Yeah, what about you? Do you have the letter from Chief Lucas?" Siirya asked.

"…I thought you had it."

The two stopped as it suddenly dawned on them; they left the discount for the ride in the hands of an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Southperry-<strong>

Alex was deep in conversation with some creepy guy dressed up as a sailor. He looked up and waved cheerfully as he saw Siirya and Mark running towards him with angry looks in their eyes.

"Hey guys, this is Briggs, he's been telling me some neat stuff about Victoria Island! And he also told us to talk to some guy called Olaf once we reach Lith Harbor," Alex said, oblivious to the fact that his two friends were about to strangle him.

"Never mind that, DO YOU HAVE THAT LETTER?" Siirya yelled as she made to strangle Alex.

"What letter?" Alex asked, backing up. "Mark, hold her back!"

"THE LETTER FROM CHIEF LUCAS!"

"Oh, that letter. Yeah, it's in my pocket!"

Mark and Siirya sank to the ground, exhausted. Mark looked up and asked, "Who is Olaf?"

The man, Briggs, joined in on the conversation now. "He can help you guys decide what kind of adventurers you want to be. But be warned, do not look at him directly. You may be blinded. Well, off you 3 go to Shanks. He's right over there, that little blond boy."

Mark and Siirya got up slowly and started to walk in the direction Briggs had pointed out. Alex quickly said goodbye to Briggs and jogged after his 2 friends. "Olaf sounds like a really cool guy, doesn't he?" Alex said like a fangirl. Mark sighed while Siirya ignored them.

Shanks pretty much was a little blond boy. He was short and had a ridiculous hat and had an annoying smirk on his face. He looked like the type of person you want to punch for no reason whatsoever other than the fact that he looked weird.

"Good morning there. You must be the famous Shanks!" Alex said, smiling brightly as he handed over the letter from Lucas. Shanks ignored Alex and read the letter quickly.

"Alright you three, get on board," Shanks said shortly.

"Wait, no payment? I thought it was like 100 mesos or something," Alex said, shocked.

"Nah, Lucas was just living in the past. It's free now with a recommendation letter."

* * *

><p><strong>-Lith Harbor-<strong>

"And Olaf will be at the docks when you get off," Shanks called out to the trio as they got off his ship.

"Thanks buddy! I'll see you next Sunday for poker right?" Alex called up. Shanks gave a thumbs up and walked into his cabin.

"How did you two become friends so quickly?" Siirya asked as they walked to Olaf.

"Through the mutual love of pissing people off. Oh look, it's Olaf!" Alex walked happily over to the big, burly man who was wearing… a skirt?

"So, you three want to be adventurers?" Olaf called out in a big, booming voice. Without waiting for a reply, he continued on, "First, you must decide on which class you want to be. There are five classes that you can join: Bowman, Thief, Warrior (like my beautiful self), Magician, and Pirate. Would you like to hear the descriptions of any in particular?"

"Oh! Let's start with Warriors! Is that how you got such beautiful muscles? How did you make them glisten so?" Alex asked, looking up at the big man with adoration.

"Haha, yes, that is so. Warriors rely on strength to defeat monsters and protect people. If you want to be a Warrior (like the beautiful me), go to Perion and talk to Dances With Balrog!"

"That's a name? Can I get one like that? Can I be like, Tangos with Slimes?"

"…No, that is stupid. What would you two like to hear about?" Olaf turned to Siirya and Mark.

"Ugh, let's see… Bowman I need to actually practice aim, Thief sounds like something a poor person would do, Pirate sounds so lame, Warrior would mean training and buffing myself up, so yeah, let's hear Magician," Mark said, apathetically.

"You don't really care much for this do you? Well, Magicians are not strong like the other classes and instead rely on the magic attacks they have. Go to Ellinia and talk to Grendel the Really Old. And you?" Olaf looked at Siirya expectantly.

Siirya paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Thief, please," she said at last.

"Thieves work in the shadows and attack quickly and silently. Go to Kerning City and look for the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord? Is that a pen name or something?" Alex asked quietly.

"No, it's his title. You can either take the taxi or do the environmentally friendly thing and walk. Walking is the cheaper way and you can also make some money by killing the monsters!" Olaf said and turned to point behind him. "Go that way! And don't come back here unless it's for a good reason!"

"Well, he was a little weird," Mark muttered as they walked away.

The three friends journeyed for a long time (4 portals over if I counted correctly) and reached the Six Path Crossway. There was a man in armor standing in front of a giant tree in the middle of the area. Surrounding that giant tree was six different paths (well, obviously); one had a mushroom gateway thing, another had telephone wires and graffiti on the walls, another had lots of rocks and looked like a wasteland, another was a bunch of trees, another was a large barrel with a seagull standing lookout, and the last one was the one the three came from, Lith Harbor.

"Which way do we go?" Alex asked the smartest one in the group, Siirya. Siirya shrugged and pointed to Mark who was already walking casually towards the man in armor.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Ellinia is from here?" Mark asked the man.

"…"

"Hey, buddy," Mark poked the guy.

"Huh? Wha-?" The man looked around, startled. He saw Mark and calmed down a bit. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering how to get to Ellinia, Kerning City, and Perion from here."

The man answered slowly and paused to yawn after every few words. "Ellinia is towards-yawn- the trees-yawn- Kerning is the one with – yawn-the graffiti – big yawn – and Perion is the – yawn- waste—" He broke off and fell asleep.

"Well, that couldn't have been any clearer," Mark said drily. "Siirya, you go towards the place covered in graffiti, I go towards the trees, and Alex, you go to the rocky wasteland."

"Wait, so are we going to meet back up later on?" Siirya asked.

"Well, we might have to go through training first, so how about this: Whoever finishes the training will come back here. If there's nobody here, then that person can go and look for the others or go off to different towns. But, after one month, we all have to come back here and then we decide where to go from there," Alex said. Siirya and Mark stared at Alex in surprise. "What?"

"You just came up with an intelligent idea," Mark said in a shocked voice.

"Hey, I can think. I just don't like thinking. Well, see you guys later!" Alex walked off towards the rocky wasteland.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now too. I can't let Alex finish his training before me," Siirya walked to Kerning City.

"Well, time to go learn how to hide behind people and let them do all the fighting! Wait… do I really need training for that?" Mark said to himself as he walked to Ellinia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Siirya-<strong>

The letter arrived about the same time the training with Mai started. It was strange, suspicious even. It said nothing of importance but did come with a free headband. After the training ended, another letter came and said to go to Kerning City after arriving to Victoria Island.

Anyone in Kerning City could have sent the letter. They were all scary and shady people. Siirya walked through the streets of Kerning, looking for anyone that seemed even shadier that the others.

"You must be Siirya. Good to know you got my letter." Siirya was stopped outside the Fusion Jazz Bar by a man with two swords and a bamboo hat. "I'm Ryden. I'm part of an underground group that's working to overthrow the current Dark Lord."

"Why would you want to overthrow him? What did he do?"  
>"Killed the previous Dark Lord and lied to everyone else about it. We want you to help us get rid of him and replace him with the proper Dark Lord."<p>

Siirya thought for a moment. "Fine, I don't like liars anyway. What do you need me to do?"

"You talked to Olaf about becoming a thief right? Well, he contacted the Dark Lord so he's expecting you. Go into the Fusion Jazz Bar and talk to the Dark Lord. Talk to me when you're done."

"The Dark Lord is in the Fusion Jazz Bar?"

"Well, he's in the basement. You'll have to go down through the toilets. Don't worry," Ryden added quickly, "there's one that is really a way down. It's not as bad as it sounds." He turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Siirya walked into the Fusion Jazz Bar. It was deserted. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, and climbed down to the basement. There was a boxing ring smack in the middle of the basement but still no people.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Siirya timidly called out.

"Up here," came a voice above the boxing ring. Siirya looked up and saw a man hanging bat-style in a ninja costume.

"Uh, I'm Siirya. I think Olaf told you I was coming…" Siirya trailed off, distracted. "I'm sorry, but doesn't hanging upside down all day get annoying? I mean, doesn't the blood flow to your head? Isn't that a health issue?"

"No. It's perfectly fine; it's part of training. And right, Olaf did call me." He paused and somehow maneuvered himself to look at Siirya before continuing, "So you want to be a thief?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I'm here, right?"

"Okay. You're a thief now."

"That's it?"

"No. There's some training involved. Are you ready?"

"I guess…"

"Okay, take this razor and go and kill some Octopuses. You saw them on the way here didn't you?"

"And that's it?"

"Oh right, forgot something else. Secret moves. Right, now pay attention…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Alex-<strong>

"Hey, mister, I'm kind of lost. Where is Dances With Balrog?" Alex asked a man with a large nose. The man was fixing his house, which was mostly composed of sticks and really wasn't a house but more of a tent…

"See the taxi stand over there? Head towards the left and enter through the big doors," the man said shortly, cursing at the tent ("Why won't you stay normal damn you!")

"Thanks mister!" Alex ran back down towards the way the weird man pointed out.

The doors were indeed big. Alex struggled to pull the doors open, only to notice a small sign that said "PUSH". ("Oh wow, they should make that a bit larger, don't 'cha think?")

There was a single man, sitting Indian-style on a cushion on a slightly higher piece of rock.

"Are you Dances With Balrog?" Alex asked.

"Yes. And you must be the one who wants to become a warrior, no?" Dances With Balrog said, taking a puff out of a pipe before placing it to his side. Without waiting for an answer Dances with Balrog asked, "Why?"

"…If I say it's personal, will you let that slide?"

"No."

"But, it's really personal…"

The look on Dances with Balrog's face scared Alex a lot, so he decided to stop playing evasive games.

"Errr, well, you see… It's kind of hard for me to say…"

"Then you can write it down."

"Eh, that's too tedious… Well, my family was killed by some group of people when I was little. I don't want to feel weak so that I won't lose anything precious to me again."

"…That is a very honorable reason. From the way Olaf described you, I would have thought you were just an airhead who would use his strength to bully others."

"Oh, I'll only bully Si- I mean, of course I wouldn't hurt others…"

"Alright. I will teach you everything you need to know to become a strong warrior. But first," Dances with Balrog got up and walked to the left corner of the room. He pulled out a strange black device and handed it to Alex. "This is a new device, straight from the Omega Sector. It acts as a telephone and can also help you find areas to train."

"Sweet! So it's like a Pokédex?"

"No! It is nothing like a Pokédex! It is much better than a Pokédex! For one thing, it can act as your friend!"

"…You must not leave this place a lot, huh?"

"…QUIET! Anyway, you must learn the new skills. I will only show you them twice. Afterwards, go off and kill 20 Stumps."

"Ugh, you're just like Mai. 'Go kill Stumps. Go kill Pigs. Go kill Slimes. Go and wash my shoes.'" Alex left the Warrior's Sanctuary muttering quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mark-<strong>

"I hate trees…" Mark said quietly as he climbed higher up the trees. In Ellinia, the trees apparently seemed to go on forever, Mark found out quickly.

On the way up here, he was attacked by Snails and Orange Mushrooms and had no proper meat shield (Alex being the more preferable one, being the stupidest out of the three). If he saw one more monster, and ,God forbid, he started to sweat (ewww), someone was going to pay (preferably Alex, being the one that is more fun to yell at).

Finally, he reached Ellinia. But… he didn't know where Grendel was. Cursing silently, he walked up to a person walking out of a general store.

The person was a young girl, probably around Mark's own age, and had brown hair, styled in an almost childish fashion. She had black glasses and wore a blue school uniform.

"Excuse me miss," Mark began in a charming voice (the same voice that caused him to be known as the "Lady Killer" by Alex), "but would you know where Grendel the Really Old is?"

The girl looked up at him (she was also a bit shorter). "You're new, aren't you?" she asked in a pitying voice.

"Geh… Yes…" Mark said, losing all glamour.

"I'm heading that way too. Follow me." The girl pushed past him and headed toward a bridge. She led him to a building located in the middle of the whole town.

The girl opened the door and called out, "YO! GRENDEL! WE GOT FRESH MEAT!" She turned to Mark and added, "Grendel's right there," pointing to the floating man in the middle of the room.

"He's…floating?"

"Thank you Capitan Obvious, would you like to point out something else I already knew?"

"Why thank you for that invitation Sergeant Sarcastic. But no, I'm good."

Grendel looked down at the two. "Gock. Thank you for coming. I know you must be tired after traveling all the way from Leafre."

"No problem. You said you needed me to check up on something?"

"Yes. But you must wait a moment. I need to train this 'fresh meat' as you call him." Grendel faced (saying 'looked' would be weird, since Grendel's face is mostly shadows) Mark. "You must be Mark, the one who wanted to become a Magician." He gave Mark a quick once-over. "Very well. I will teach you. Take this wand and this book. Every skill you need to know for now is covered in that first chapter. For training, go and kill 8 Slimes. They're further north from here."

"'Gock', really?" Mark snickered as he took the wand and book and left. "What kind of parents names their children 'Gock'?"

"What kind of parents names their kid 'Mark'? And Gock is a nickname." Gock said as she pulled out her staff and looked ready to blast him apart.

"Gock! Behave yourself! You are a Bishop! Healing people is your duty, not blasting them to nothingness!" Grendel chided as Mark ran out of there.

"Bishop, hmmm…." Mark said to himself as he went off to kill Slimes.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO ALEX:<strong>

Alex pulled out his communicator and studied it carefully. He opened it up and a cool, female, British voice greeted him. "Hello Alex. What would you like me to do?"

"Aw sweet! It talks!" Alex said happily.

"Yes, I talk. And I also can function as a human."

"COOL! What else can you do?"

"I can conclude…you are an idiot."

"…I don't like you anymore."

"The feeling is mutual. Now what did you need?"

"I need you to call my friend. Evan."

"Does Evan have a phone number?"

"Oh yeah. Right." Alex quickly punched in Evan's phone number and pressed the "Call" button.

Evan's mom picked up on the third ring.

"Oh, Alex, how are you?" Before Alex could reply, Evan's mom continued, "I'll go get Evan."

Alex waited patiently as he heard someone running down stairs to get the phone. "Alex! What's the matter? Did Siirya beat you at arm wrestling again?" Evan asked worriedly.

"SHE NEVER BEAT ME AT ARM WRESTLING!"

"Whatever you say," Evan laughed. "Well, what did you want?"

"Oh well, I just wanted to tell you, we came to Victoria Island."

"REALLY? You guys came all this way for me? I haven't been gone a week yet!"

"No, we came to be adventurers!"

"Oh… Well, are you guys going to stop by the farm sometime soon?"

"Probably. Hey, why not join us?"

"…I'll have to think about it… When will you come?"

"Err…. After I finish training."

"Is the training hard?"

"No. It's just killing Stumps."

"Hey, you can come over and help me kill some Stumps later. They surround the pig farm."

"Will I get food?"

"Probably."

"THEN I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Well, don't let me keep you from training. I'll see you later. And be sure to call before you come visit. Mom might want to make you dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call before I go to there. By the way, where do you live again?"

"I told you this before I left."

"I forgot. I was more worried about the 'moving away' part. WHO WAS GOING TO KEEP ME SAFE FROM SIIRYA AND HER RANDOM FITS OF ANGER?"

Evan laughed. "Well, definitely not Mark. Anyway I live in Henesys. Maybe I'll become a Bowman and study under Athena Pierce. Might be cool to shoot arrows at someone."

"Yeah, well, just so you know, Siirya is becoming a Thief and Mark is becoming a Magician."

"What about you?"

"Warrior."

"Haha, that's pretty obvious. It _is_ you we're talking about. Hmmm, yeah, Bowman sounds pretty cool. No one else picked it so it should be fine." There was some shouting in the background. "Agh, I have to go. Utah is being a lazy ass and is making me do his work… again."

"Well, see ya!" Alex hung up and looked down from his pile of dead Dark Stumps. "How many was I supposed to kill again?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"15," the cool voice of the communicator said.

"…You need a name… How about… 'Cleite'?"

"…It's…nice… Why that name?"

"It was going to be the name of my baby sister." Alex said softly. "I always imagined she'd be a little like you."

* * *

><p><strong>oh god, this was long...<strong>

**Well, if anyone was wondering... Gock is my sister. her username is "specialgock" so if you wanna see what she looks like, you can go search her up. Anyway, she wanted to be in this so i relented... (mostly because she's scary...) Again, if i spelled something wrong, PLEASE tell me. If you don't like it, PLEASE tell me what i should do to be less... bad... (for lack of better adjectives). i welcome criticism. and if you want me to add or take something out, i might, depending on the influence on the original storyline i had in mind...**

**I intended to put the approx. lvls of the characters in the chapter but forgot to do that last time... so i'll start now!**

**LVLS:**

**Siirya: ~10 - 12**

**Mark: ~8 - 10**

**Alex: ~15+ (killing stumps is funnnnnn~)**

**Next chapter is going to be Evan and Mercedes together! (hopefully in 2 weeks... if i remember and if im not too busy STUDYING! FOR ONCE!) :D i love my mercedes \(owo)/**

**After that is probably going to be cannoneer and jett... need a name for cannoneer and is willing to take any suggestions. GUY NAMES ONLY!**


End file.
